Their Lives Were Her Secret
by Doctor Who Weeping Angels
Summary: What if the director jobs when Morrow, Vance, Jenny. J.D. is earlier and Morrow dies Vance gives the job to jenny like Morrow did. also what if Ziva had kids after undercovers but only Ducky Gibbs and Jenny knew. what will Tony think of them and how does he like their father. R&R and enjoy. 1st fic ever NOT A ONE-SHOT!
1. Who Is That Little Girl

**_Colette and Colby are the only here I own. I'm giving credit to my best friend for giving me a name for Colby and my twin brother for how Colby acts. Also my best friend is my beta reader and we are major Tiva/Jibbs fans. She also said this would make a better Tiva story than Jibbs and there are so many Jibbs stories out there were Jenny and Gibbs have a kid after an undercover mission. I'm ranting so I'll let you read. This is the first fanfiction that I'm posting so please review and tell me how you like it. It would mean a lot._**

Ziva walks into the bullpen Monday morning with a big grin on her face which Tony immediately picks up on and says,

"And what is Miss David so happy about on a Monday."

"None of your bee's backs Tony."

"Bee's wax." He corrected.

"Whatever, you cannot bring me down today. No one can."

"I see someone has made you very happy Ziva and I'm happy for you." McGee interjected.

"Thank you McGee."

"Who is he Zi?" Tony questioned.

"How do you know it was a man Tony?" She retorted as Gibbs walks into the bullpen. Before Tony can respond Gibbs says,

"She's got a point DiNozo."

"Well, you see boss, Ziva obviously wasn't alone last night."

"And your point," Gibbs takes a sip of his coffee while Tony is silent, "exactly DiNozo." Tony's desk phone rings and he answers it. When he hangs up he says,

"Boss, Vance wants to talk to you in MTAC now, says you're not answering your cell." He looks up to the catwalk before standing and walking towards the stairs. When he gets to MTAC Vance greets him with,

"Agent Gibbs, please, sit."

"What do you need Vance?"

"Direct to the point, that's why you're such a good agent."

"Stop with the bull shit and tell me why you called DiNozo to send me up here Director."

"Ah, that's what I called about. As of today I am no longer holding the director position."

"Well then who is?" Jenny interrupts their conversation with,

"I am," her voice making him turn and face the top row of seats. Even in the dark room he knows it's her, "hello Jethro."

3 3 3 3

Gibbs walks out of MTAC and down the catwalk towards the stairs bickering with Jenny when Ziva comes up.

"Congratulations Jenny."

"Thank you Ziva. Jethro could you give us a minute?"

"Whatever Jen." He stated as he walked away and she called to him,

"It's Director Shepard or ma'am on the job Agent Gibbs."

"And what about off the job?"

"There won't be any." He turns and walks back to his desk. Jenny turns back to Ziva and asks "So, how are Colette and Colby?"

"Fine, Colette started asking about her father."

"Well what did you tell her?"

"I told her I would think about it."

"Okay, when can I see them? Oh God they must have grown so much since I last saw them. How old are they now?"

"If you would like you can stop by tonight after work for dinner. I am sure Colette would love to see you and they are seven now."

"I would love that." The two look down at the bullpen and see Tony looking up at them. He turns away when Gibbs yells his name. "I think you should get back to the team. I'll stop by later tonight and you need to tell him eventually."

"I know just, not today. I do not know if he is ready to be a father."

"Just do it soon Ziva. He needs to know and they will come here eventually to see you or Jethro or Ducky." They girls hugged before going their separate ways. When Ziva sits down at her desk Tony immediately asks,

"So what were you and the new director talking about?"

"DiNozo leave her alone. I'm sure if it was anything that concerned us she would tell us."

"No, no it is alright Gibbs, Tony we were actually talking about you."

"Why were you talking about me?"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"God Ziva you've been spending too much time with Jen." Gibbs interjected. Ziva just smiled and tried to focus on her paperwork from last week's case.

The day went on slowly with no new cases. Ziva was home by six thirty and was greeted at the door to her apartment by two energetic seven year olds. She picks up the little girl and says,

"Guess who is coming over for dinner and to see you two. I will give you a hint. She is a redhead and she loves both of you."

"Aunty Jenny!" The twins yell in unison.

"Yes and she will be here any minute." She puts the little girl down, "So Colby go clean up your room and Colette can you help mommy with dinner?" The child jumped up and down with excitement before running off to the kitchen to wash her hands. "And Colby."

"Yes mom." He said sounding slightly annoyed by his sister's enthusiasm.

"Go clean up your room so you can show it to Jenny." He salutes his mother while saying,

"Yes ma'am." And running off to the farthest room.

"Mommy I'm ready to help." Colette calls from the kitchen where she has already started pulling out the ingredients for pasta.

"Okay turn around." She does as instructed and Ziva puts her curly brown hair much like her own in a high ponytail. "Now we can start." As she puts the pot of water on the stove to boil she receives a very unexpected question from her daughter.

"Mommy who's eyes do I have. Because yours are brown but mine are green. Does that mean I have daddy's eyes?"

"Yes, you very much have your father's eyes." She turns to face her daughter who looks so much like herself as a child but with Tony's beautiful green eyes. "Why are you suddenly so interested in your father?"

"Because Jessika's mommy and daddy live together and she has different things from her mom and dad." Before Ziva could even answer Colette was already opening the door for who she thought was Jenny. When the person spoke she quickly realized it was not Jenny. She quickly moved to relieve Colette of the door.

"Hey sweetheart, why don't you go finish up the pasta, I will be there after to help you."

"Okay momma." She said before running to the kitchen. Tony looked shocked when he said,

"Momma?"

"Yes, Tony, she is mine. Is there a problem with that? No I do not even care, I am expecting Jenny over soon so what do you need and make it quick."

"I…um… Gibbs asked if I could ask you to his house for a cookout this Saturday."

"And you could not have called me or waited until tomorrow."

"I tried your cell, you didn't answer and no it couldn't have waited for tomorrow because Gibbs and I are going to California to help Fornell on a case. It'll just be you and McGoo tomorrow. He also asked if you needed anything, said you'd know what he meant."

"Okay, fine, is that it?"

"No can we please talk about the little girl who called you momma? Partners aren't supposed to keep secrets like that from each other."

"Not now, maybe tomorrow when you get back. Jenny comes up behind Tony and says,

"DiNozo, can, you move." Tony stepped aside and let her pass.

"Could you help Colette with the pasta Jen?"

"Sure."

"Tony are we done?"

"Yeah, I guess, but I'm holding you to talk to me tomorrow." She shuts the door before he can say anything else and leans against it. Jenny walks over to her and asks,

"Are you okay Ziva?"

"Fine, I just have to tell Tony about Colette and I do not even know if I can tell him that he is her father or that she has a twin brother." An innocent voice pipes up catching both of the women's attention.

"Was that man daddy?" Ziva hesitates so Jenny says,

"Yes, that man was you father."

"Why didn't you ask him to stay for dinner mommy?"

"Because Jenny came to see you and your brother, not one of her workers that she already saw today."

Colette giggles, "But mommy, you work for Jenny."

"But your mom and I have a past that goes way back to before you were born."

"Okay. Mommy, Jenny and I got dinner ready."

"Okay Colette, go get your brother and tell him to wash his hands."

"Yes mommy." She turns and runs off down the hall.

"What am I going to do Jenny?"

"Tell him the truth."

"I do not want to do this."

"You don't have to do it alone but you have to do it. You can tell him in my office when he gets back."

"Thank you Jenny." Colette comes back pushing her brother.

"Oh my God, Colby, that you?"

"Yeah Aunty Jenny." She picks him up and says,

"You've gotten so big. I hear you're already seven." She smiles at Ziva, "He looks just like Tony." She whispers.

"I know, that is why it is so hard at work. I look at Colby and see Tony and I love them both." Her words come out before she can process them and Colette hears and asks,

"If you love daddy then why aren't you two together mommy?"

"Because, sweetheart," Ziva picks up her daughter, "mommy doesn't know if daddy loves her back."

"Oh please Ziva, I saw the way you two look at each other. Today may have been my first day as director but I know he loved you. Plus he didn't yell when he met Colette." Changing the subject Ziva said,

"Why don't we eat dinner. Colette can you set the table?" Jenny and Ziva put the twins down and Colette replies,

"Yes mommy." Before running to the kitchen to get the plates.

**_I already have up to chapter 3 written so tell me if you want me to post it. I am also starting to type a Doctor Who fanfiction for the 50_****_th_****_ anniversary on November 22_****_nd_****_. Should have it out by then. If you're a DW fan then check it out. My friend AelitaLyoko99 said she likes my DW fics. Check out her fanfictions too. She does Code Lyoko fanfictions and crossovers and they are really good._**


	2. The Secret Is Out

**_So I want to thank everyone who gave me a review. It means a lot considering that this is my first posted fanfiction. Before I start ranting to everyone and making a huge A/N I'll let you read. Tell me what you think. Lots Of Love._**

Ziva opens the door to Colette's room and says,

"Sweetie, time to get up, you and Colby are coming with me to see Uncle Ducky today, remember?" The little girl moans and faces the wall, covering her head with the sheets, "Fine then, all that means is you will not get to meet daddy later." At the mention of her father she sprung out of bed.

"Daddy will be there! Mommy please help me find an outfit to wear, please." She asked drawing out the 'ease' in please.

"Okay but let me make sure that your brother is awake." She walks out of her daughter's pink bedroom and moves to the next one which is a maroon color. She walks over to the bed that sits over a desk and says, "Colby are you awake. We are going to Green Beans for breakfast then to NCIS to see Uncle Ducky."

"I can go to autopsy again?" He said with a little disbelief in his voice.

"Yes, you can go to autopsy and if you like stay down there until you upset Ducky." His head pops over the bar of the bed,

"And no little sisters there to bother me?"

"No, Colette will be with us in autopsy then I will take her up to Jenny with me." He jumps off his bed, not bothering with the ladder, and runs to his closet. While he is rummaging Ziva goes back to Colette's room. "And has the smallest of the three decided what to wear yet?"

"No," She holds up two dresses, "Purple with pink spots or blue with green flowers?"

"Definitely the blue, and just wear your green flip-flops so we can go. Get dressed and I will do you hair before we leave for breakfast."

"Okay mommy, can you do it in a braid like you do for pictures?"

"Sure sweetie. Come in my room when you are ready." The little girl nods as her mother walks out of her room.

When they leave the house Colby is wearing a grey t-shirt and blue jeans while his sister is in her knee length, blue and green, sundress, with her hair pulled into a French braid.

The elevator dings at autopsy and Colette runs into Ducky, hugging his waist.

"Hello my dear," He bends down to her level, "where is your mother?" Ziva walks in with Colby.

"Here Ducky."

"Ah Ziva, and Mister Colby, and how are you three doing this morning?"

"I have one that wants to stay with you and one that wants to come with me to see Jenny, is that okay?"

"Of course it is. I take it Colby will be staying with me."

"Yes, Colette also wants to meet Tony when he gets back with Gibbs."

"Does he know?"

"He knows I have Colette, not her brother, and he does not know who their father is."

"Well are you going to tell him?"

"I do not know."

"You need to tell him. He needs to know Ziva. Despite what you think he is ready to be a father."

"I have no choice. He is going to ask who their father is and if I do not tell him then he will surely figure out that he is their father."

"And that is why you should tell him then have him meet them."

"That is what I was planning on doing. I will be up with Jenny, if he starts misbehaving then do not hesitate to call."

"I won't, tell Jennifer I said hello."

"Will do Ducky. I will call when Tony gets back. Come on Colette. Let's go see Jenny." The little girl skips to her mother, takes her hand, turns, and says,

"Bye Ducky. I'll see you later."

"Good bye Colette." She and Ziva walk out and call the elevator. Ducky turns to Colby and asks, "Have you met Mr. Palmer yet?"

"No, he wasn't here last time I was."

"Well let's meet him. Mr. Palmer, would you please come out here there is someone that I would like you to meet."

"Doctor Mallard I have already met Jordan."

"Just come out here. It isn't Jordan."

"Then who is it?" He stops once he sees Colby, "Ah, Doctor Mallard?"

"Oh relax Mr. Palmer. This is Colby, he is Agent David's son."

"But he doesn't look anything like her, he looks like…" he trailed off.

"Tony," Ducky finished for him, "Yes, Mr. Palmer, Colby David, Colby this is my assistant Jimmy Palmer.'

"You look like Harry Potter just you're older and you don't have the scar."

"Doctor Mallard, I was going to bring the autopsy reports up to the director. Where are they?"

"First draw, left side, thank you Mr. Palmer."

"Not a problem Doctor."

"Colby."

"Yeah Ducky."

"Have you ever seen the movie _Gone in 60 seconds_?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Would you like to?"

"Yeah, my mom says I like movies because of my dad. I have seen every movie that my mom has plus the ones that my friends have."

"She is very correct. Your father loves movies."

"Ducky?"

"Yes Colby."

"Are you friends with my father?"

"Yes, and your mother. Why do you ask?"

"Because, Colette started asking about dad and whenever she does mom just clams up and I don't know why."

"I'm sure she has a good reason for not talking about him. You remind everyone at NCIS of your father. It has to be hard for her at home. Everyone knows she loves Tony. If you every get the chance to watch them do it and you'll see what I mean."

**Up In Jenny's Office**

Colette is running away from Jenny who has a squishy rubber frog while Ziva is sitting on the couch smiling.

"No Jenny, stop, please."

"What's the magic word?"

"Lilies!" She yelled as Jenny picks her up.

"It is lilies. You remembered." She hugs Jenny.

"I couldn't forget something you told me Jenny."

"Oh, and why is that?" Ziva pipes up and says,

"Because you are her only Aunt."

"Well what about Abby?"

"Abby is more of a big sister, or, will be, once I tell her."

"So I take it you're getting more comfortable with the idea of telling people about them."

"I guess, I mean I am still not looking forward to telling Tony but if I can tell him then I can tell anyone here."

"Good, the biggest secret we have can finally come out."

"Yeah, it can."

The elevator dings for the bullpen and Tony steps out followed by Gibbs. They sit in their desks and Gibbs asks,

"Is Ziva with the Director?"

"Yeah, I think so. When she walked by she asked if I could have Tony go up when he got back. She had a little girl with her too."

"I'm going, thanks McGoo." He stands and moves towards the stairs. He walks into Cynthia's office and waits for her. At the sound of the intercom she putes Colette down and tells her to send him in. There's a knock at the door then Tony.

"Ziva, do you want me to take Colette down to Ducky and get Colby?"

"Would you? I do not want her here for this."

"Okay, I'll be back in say, twenty minutes."

"Thank you Jenny." Jenny takes Colette's hand and leads her out of her office.

"Ziva." Tony says to get her attention.

"What?"

"Your explanation please."

"What do you want me to say?"

"Well how about how long have you been keeping the secret of a child from your partner, who the hell is Colby, and who is their father."

"My children are seven almost eight, Colby is Colette's twin brother, and once you meet Colby you will know who their father is."

"And why were you keeping them a secret? Ziva you could have gotten put in the hospital and there would be two little kids wondering why there mother wasn't home. Who else knows?"

"Besides Jenny, who do you think?"

"Gibbs,"

"And Ducky," She stands and takes a step towards him. "McGee and Abby do not know. Now they are the only people on our team that do not know. No one else in the agency knows."

"Well at least McGee didn't know before me." She smiles and sits on the edge of the conference table.

"Are you going to act like this around the kids?"

"This is how I normally act."

"You are calmer about this then I thought you would be." Jenny walks in being tailed by the twins, "Has it already been twenty minutes?"

"Ducky had to leave, needed to see his mother."

"Okay, Colette, Colby, can you twp come here please?"

"Yes mom." They say in unison. They walk to their mothers side.

"Tony, this is Colette, but you met her yesterday, and this is Colby." He looks down at Colby and smiles, "You are not mad?"

"Why would I be mad, how could I be?" she looks at Jenny,

"Can I leave them here for a few minutes while I talk with Tony?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you." She grabs Tony's wrist and pulls him out of Jenny's office towards the elevator. Once inside she hits the switch to stop it.

"Why are you not mad at me?"

"Why should I be?"

"Because I kept the secret from you that we have children."

"So, that's not an answer."

"Then what is an answer for you because I do not know?"

"I could never be truly mad at you."

"Why!?" She yelled.

"Because I love you." He whispers before taking a step closer to her and kissing her lips.

**_Okay so, ending kinda predicted but didn't know how to end this chapter so I thought partial cliff hanger. Tell me what you think as always. Thanks for all the positive reviews. Any suggestions for future chapters cause I rewrite a lot whenever I type the story. I do the same with school projects. I will try and keep updates on Wednesdays so I can keep it in track with my uniform days in ROTC. Everyone in America should know what that is. I may update whenever I have a special day when I have to wear the uniform like if today wasn't a Wednesday I would still have to wear the uniform and I might have done an update. Thanks for reading. I've ranted enough to you. Thanks. Please review._**


	3. Good Night And Good Morning

Tony pulls away from their kiss and she is smiling slightly. She puts her hands on his chest,

"We should get back to Jenny." He hits the switch to start the elevator,

"Yeah." When the door opens, he lets her walk out first then follows close behind. When they get to Cynthia, Tony grabs Ziva's hand and entwines their fingers like he did in the car after Berlin. Cynthia smiles and tells Jenny that they were there. When they walk into Jenny's office she smiles too.

"So you two came to an agreement?"

"I suppose you could say that." Ziva replies. Jenny takes a step closer to Ziva and whispers,

"So are you both taking them home or just you?"

"I do not know yet, maybe the first one."

"Well I'd hope so."

"Oh stop acting like you knew he would act like this. You were just as curious and concerned as I was."

"Why don't you take them down to see Jethro, I'm sure he would love to see them."

"Alright, do you want to come with us?"

"No, I think I'll stay here and do some paperwork."

"Okay, come on kids, let's go see Gibbs."

"Okay." They twins answer together. Jenny and Ziva hug before the four leave Jenny's office. As they walk towards the stairs Colette runs down to Gibbs' desk. He picks her up and smiles,

"Hey kiddo, is your mom coming?"

"Yep, and she's with daddy." McGee looks at Gibbs with a confused expression on his face. Gibbs ignores him and continues,

"So your mom finally told him." She nods her head as Tony and Ziva walk in with Colby. "Hey little man, how have you been?"

"Tortured, she wouldn't stop asking about dad."

"Is someone gonna tell me what's going on?" McGee interrupts. Gibbs looks at Ziva who replies,

"McGee these are my children Colette and Colby and Tony is their father."

"What?"

"Just give him a minute to take it in Zi, he's only one McGoo."

"Mommy what's a McGoo?"

"It is just one of your father's nicknames for McGee."

"Yes and I have many more for the probie."

"I do not even know if he knows the exact number."

"And before you ask, Colette, probie means probationary agent." Gibbs interjects.

"Why don't we go down and meet Abby." Ziva says. She takes Colby's hand, "Colette do you want to come down with us or stay here with Gibbs?"

"Why don't I go with you so she doesn't miss meeting the happiest goth ever." Gibbs says.

"Well then let's go." Tony says. Gibbs stands up with Colette still in his arms and follows Tony and Ziva to the elevator. Once the door opens to Abby's floor Tony asks Gibbs to wait outside with his kids. Him and Ziva walk into Abby's lab only to be greeted with the usual loud music and a big hug. Tony speaks up,

"Abby, there are some people we want you to meet."

"Am I getting more assistants? Jenny should know how I feel about that especially after Chip."

"No Abby, you are not getting new assistants." Ziva says, "Hey Gibbs, can you bring them in." Colette skips into the lab and in between her parents while Colby just walks in with Gibbs. Abby squeals before hugging Colette and doing the same with Colby.

"Oh my God Tony he looks just like you and Ziva she looks like you."

"Thank you." Ziva replies.

"How old are they?"

"They are seven almost eight."

"They're so adorable." She hugs Ziva again, "He better treat you right."

"I can handle him Abbs, but thank you for caring."

"You know you're like a big sister to me."

"And you will be like their big sister."

"Really," She squeals. Ziva picks Colette up and steps closer to Tony. "Are you two together now?" They all just looks at Gibbs who waves a dismissive hand.

"Yes," Tony answers, "I guess we are."

3 3 3 3

They were all back in the bullpen where McGee was showing the twins something on his computer. Tony notices Ziva and Colette yawning and says, "It's getting late boss, can we go?"

"Sure, see you tomorrow." He answered without looking up from his papers.

"See you then." Ziva stands,

"Come on kids."

"Zi, you look pretty tired, want me to drive." It wasn't so much a question as a statement.

"Fine," She hands him her car keys as they reach the elevator. He takes the keys with his left hand and she smiles when he takes her hand in his with his right. Once they get to Ziva's car they buckle the kids in and then get in themselves. The drive back to Ziva's apartment was silent, mostly because the twins had fallen asleep. Tony was about to say something when he looked over and realized that Ziva was also asleep. He smiles, she looks so at piece when she is sleeping. Once he pulled into a parking spot at her apartment he found her house key on the key chain and picked up Colby. He carried the young boy inside and opened the first bedroom door, knowing which one was Ziva's. Seeing that the first room was a girly color he moved to the next one and put Colby in the bed above the desk, covering him with the blanket. He did the same with Colette. He goes back down to the car where Ziva is still sleeping. He gently picks her up bridal style and carries her inside. He places her onto her bed and when he is about to pull away she stops him. Sometime when he was carrying her she slipped her fingers threw his belt loop. She pulls lightly at him, whispering, "Get in." before pulling him over her and onto the other side of her bed. She moved closer to him before resting her head on his chest and her right hand on his stomach, he slipped his arm around her resting his hand on her hip.

The next morning Ziva is woken up by an energetic seven year old jumping on her bed. Colette calls to her mother quietly,

"Mommy?" Ziva slowly opens her eyes,

"Yeah, what is wrong."

"Jessika and Jordan are at the door, they want to know if I can play."

"Sure, if you go over to their house tell Aubry to call if she needs anything."

"Thanks mom." She kisses her mother on the forehead and does the same to her sleeping father. Once she hears the front door shut and lock she lays her head back down and falls asleep again.

At NCIS

"McGee where the hell are they?"

"I don't know, their phones are off and Ziva isn't answering her landline." Jenny walks into the bullpen,

"Oh just leave her Jethro, she had a long day and Tony just figured out he was a father. I'm sure they want some time with their kids and some alone time."

"Fine, McGee,"

"Yeah boss,"

"Go down and help Abby with other cases. I'll call if we get one." McGee nods before standing and walking to the elevator. Gibbs turns to leave but stops when he notices that Jenny is still there. "Can I help you Director?" He asked in an annoyed voice.

"Let's get coffee then I'll call Ziva."

"She's not picking up."

"She's like Tony, she has two cells Jethro."

Fine let's us," They walk towards the elevator.

At Ziva's Apartment

Ziva was just starting to wake up when she feels an arm around her waist and it pulls her to Tony's chest. She turns and smiles when she sees Tony. She reaches up and presses a light kiss to his chin. He opens his eyes and quickly shuts them, blinded by the sun.

"Morning Sunshine,"

"The sunshine hurts Zi. It's too bright for the morning today." She looks at the digital clock on her bedside table,

"That maybe because it is not morning."

"What time is it?"

"It is three,"

"How is it already three o'clock?"

"I do not know, I guess we were tired."

"I know you were tired, I carried all three of you inside last night."

"Well I am sure that the twins appreciate it because I know I do." She smiles and he kisses her lips.

"You hungry?"

"A little and I am sure if Colby is awake he has not made anything. He usually waits for me."

"Where's Colette?"

"she went to a friends house earlier." They both sit up, "I can call Aubry if you want me to."

"Well I was thinking I could take you three out for a meal. I mean I guess we should wait for a more appropriate time for dinner."

"I can make something for a snack before we eat."

"I think we might want to get up and wake up Colby if he isn't already."

"Why don't you take a shower while I wash your clothes and wake Colby up."

"Okay," They both stand up, while Tony walks to the bathroom Ziva walks to Colby's room. She smiles when she walks up to his bed and he is still sleeping, curled up in a ball facing the wall. Once she hears the water start she walks back to the bathroom and picks up Tony's clothes. After she puts them in the washer she goes back to Colby's room and whispers to him,

"Sweetheart, time to wake up."

**_Okay so apparently I use words that not everyone knows. Sorry about that I am from New England so if I use a word or term that you don't know just let me know and say what word it is and I'll tell you what it means cause now I'm learning Texan terms cause that's where I live now. Thanks for reading, don't forget to review for me. It means a lot and I'm always open to suggestions on how I can improve._**


	4. Why Not Make It Jibbs Too

**_Okay did anyone else watch the episode yesterday? I cried and it was so sweet. I had this written out a few days ago and once I watched the episode I really couldn't wait to post something happier and if you like it review it means a lot to me to hear if you like it._**

"Mom I don't wanna get up. I have nothing to do."

"Read a book, go see if Joseph can hang out."

"I've already read all of our books and Joseph is visiting his grandmother for the summer in Missouri."

"What about Isaac and Zayn, they were home yesterday. It is just until six when we leave for dinner."

"Fine, let me get dresses then I'll go see Isaac."

"Wear something you can get dirty this time."

"Okay," She starts to leave but she turns around and says,

"And wake up Colby." She walks out and checks on Tony's clothes, still five minutes until the wash is done. She goes back in her room and lies back on her bed, throwing her arms over her head. The water stops and Ziva, she stands and walks to the bathroom. She opens the door and looks in to see Tony wrapped in a towel trying to fix his hair. Ziva opens the door fully and walks in. He turns and smiles as she puts her hands on his bare chest. "Colby is going to his friends house so we should be alone starting," she pauses and waits for the front door to slam shut and lock with a loud click, "now." Knowing full well what she wanted he was more than happy to deliver. He kisses her lips and her hands move to his, still wet, hair as she starts backing up towards her bed. He starts to unbutton her shirt and she helps. She pulls away his towel as the fall onto the bed.

With Gibbs and Jenny:

"I just don't know how you can drink so much coffee and bourbon without getting sick."

"Really, my own probie doesn't know."

"I'm not your probie anymore Jethro."

"Wish you were."

"Oh, and why is that?" Honestly her hopes were that he would mention something about Paris.

"Undercover," well Paris was an undercover op, "and you were a damn good agent, as I said before Jen."

"Who says I can't do undercover anymore?"

"You're the director of a high profile federal agency, Jen; someone who wasn't part of the op would recognize you." She looks out of the window of the coffee shop.

"Do you want to sit outside, we've been inside all day?"

"Sure," they stand and walk towards the door. Gibbs stops and holds it for her.

"Oh and I see you're still an impressive gentleman Jethro." He just smiles and walks out after her. Once they get to a bench they sit down, "How long has it been Jethro, since everything?"

"About fourteen years."

"Why did we wait so long?"

"Why'd you come back?"

"You and Ziva,"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why me, Jen," She's silent, "You gonna answer me or no?" She looks him in the eyes.

"Jethro you should know why."

"If I should know why then you should have no problem telling me." She looks away and is silent for a few minutes again while taking a sip of her coffee.

"Fine," she whispers, "I still like you Jethro, but I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because, as you said earlier, I am the director of a high profile federal agency."

"So what,"

"So, it would damage my reputation as director and damage NCIS' reputation if someone found out that I had a crush on one of my agents not to mention the very agent that was my boss in the past."

"And why does that matter so much to you?"

"I don't know."

"It didn't faze me with what happened in Paris when I was your boss so now anything that may ever be between us shouldn't bother you this much."

"It's not so much that it bothers me."

"Then what Jen?"

"Worry,"

"What about,"

"I know what you're thinking most of the time but what I don't know is how you feel."

"Then you're getting rusty," he smiles, "I still feel the same way I did about you fourteen years ago." She looks back at him, her gaze not quite meeting his.

"Then why don't know show it?"

"I rarely show what I'm thinking, you really think I'm gonna show my feelings." He stands up, "We should start heading back, wouldn't want anyone to start suspecting anything that could 'damage your rep'." She stands and they start walking towards the car but Jenny stops before they even see the car. "What's wrong Jen?"

"I don't care."

"What,"

"I was running it in my head over and over again, everything, and I don't care anymore. There is no legitimate reason why I should."

"What are you talking about?" She looks at him and takes a step closer.

"It's my life and I'm tired of being judged for my decisions. I just don't care anymore." She puts her hands on his cheeks and kisses his lips. He places his hands on her waist and she pulls away.

"Did you get that all out of your system yet?"

"Yeah, for now."

"Let's get back to NCIS."

"Okay," they walk to the car and get in. The ride back was silent. When Gibbs stopped at a red light he put his hand on her knee. She smiles at his touch but continues to look out of the window.

Back with Ziva:

"How long 'til they come back?" Tony asks out of breath.

"About another hour." She said absently tracing circles on his chest. "I am surprised that Jenny has not called."

"She's probably the only reason Gibbs hasn't come bursting threw your door."

"Has Gibbs ever told you what happened between him and Jenny in Paris?"

"You know him as well as I do and that he doesn't talk about the past that much. Why what happened?"

"Same thing that happened with us our first time undercover, except she did not leave pregnant. If she did then Gibbs would have a fourteen year old he didn't even know about." Tony takes a deep breath.

"Well, I'm kinda glad you left pregnant. Glad I got kids with someone I love."

Jenny:

Gibbs and Jenny are sitting at the conference table in her office with SecNav.

"Special Agent Gibbs I want you and Shepard to lead this op."

"What is the op sir?" Jenny asked.

"Undercover in Austria, Agent Gibbs you are going to be Jason Dove and Jennifer you will be his wife Melissa."

"If you don't mind my asking, sir, why can't agents David and DiNozo do it."

"They are going to be part of this op too but I want you two on lead. I expect you two to brief them when you next see them. Agent DiNozo will be Christopher Tyler and David; his wife Caroline. Her children may be involved if she pleases and their father gives his consent. Here is the file. I hope you two read it."

"We will, is that it sir?"

"Yes it is Director, thank you." She leads him to the door, shutting it and locking it after him. Gibbs opens the folder and begins to read when Jenny comes up and reads over his shoulder.

"Jen, I won't be able to read this if you stay like that."

"Then read it later with me." She takes the folder from him and throws it on the table. She takes his hands in hers and pulls him to his feet.

"How long have you been waiting for SecNav to leave?" Gibbs asks.

"Since the moment he walked in." She kisses his lips gently.

**_Hope you like. It would have been up earlier today but I had an issue with an injured rabbit and had to wait for animal control outside and I got locked out of the computer. Anyway review if you liked. Any helpful suggestions are greatly appreciated. Lots Of Love To All._**

**_May._**


	5. Meeting the Daughter's Friends

**_I watched the episode last night and it was so sweet. If someone can tell me the answer I would love this, is the Star of David that Ziva put in Tony's pocket one that he bought her? It's a question that's bugging me now and I don't have the time to re-watch all of the episodes. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter._**

It was not twenty minutes until six and Tony and Ziva had gotten dressed, Tony in a new, nicer outfit to wear to dinner, and Ziva herself had gotten ready. Tony was wearing a navy blue, button down shirt with black dress pants and Ziva in a purple v-neck and skinny jeans. She walks into the kitchen where Tony is drinking a cup of coffee,

"Aubry should be bringing Colette hoe soon and Colby should be on his way."

"How long should it take?"

"Well Isaac is just downstairs and Aubry is a couple of buildings away." She takes his cup and takes a sip before handing it back to him. "Should take five minutes, maximum." Before Tony can answer someone knocks on the door. When Ziva opens it there is a blonde woman with three little girls, two of which look almost exactly like her. "Hello Aubry, thank you for watching her."

"Thanks for letting her come; she was an angel like always." Colette runs inside hugging her mom and facing her friends.

"There is somebody I want you guys to meet." Colette whispers to her friends pulling them past Ziva and into the kitchen where Tony is still standing. "Daddy these are Jessika and Jordan, Jess Dani, this is my dad." Tony smiles at the little girls,

"Is that your mom at the door with Zi?" All of the girls nod, "Well Colette I have an idea."

"What's your idea?"

"When your mom is done talking why don't you ask her if we can take Jessika and Jordan out to dinner once your brother comes home." Colette smiles at her friends and nods.

"How long until my big bother comes home?"

"About five minutes, why don't you girls go play in Colette's room until Zi and I call for you." They run into the first together shutting the door behind them. Tony walks over to Ziva's side and puts his arm around her. Aubry asks,

"And who is this Ziva?"

"This is…Tony; he is the twins' father."

"Hi, I'm Aubry, I have twins too, Jordan and Jessika are mine." Tony gives her his free hand and she shakes it.

"How long have you and Ziva been friends?"

"Oh about five years now." She says looking to Ziva for clarity. Tony looks at Ziva then back to Aubry before asking,

"Can your girls come with us to dinner?"

"Where would you be going? Jessika is allergic to marshmallows and Jordan is allergic to salmon."

"Well we were thinking Bj's. Is that okay with you?"

"Yes, I was just making sure. What time should I come pick up the girls?"

"We can drop them off after. It's no trouble."

"Okay, I should probably get back home. I have a lot of paperwork to do. It may be summer but teachers still need to make lesson plans. Tell the girls to be good and I'll see them later." She hugs Ziva and walks away.

"Now we just have to wait for Colby."

"And what do you think we should do in the mean time Mr. DiNozo?"

"I have a few ideas." He smiles and kisses her. Before either of them could deepen the kiss a little voice comes from the hall.

"Ewww, mommy…daddy, that's gross." They pulls away smiling at the little girls actions. Ziva bends down and Colette runs into her arms. Ziva stands holding the little girl.

"So you do not like it when I kiss you father, what about if I do it to you?" She kisses her daughter on the cheek.

"That's different mommy."

"And how is it different?"

"It just is,"

"Hey why did you come out anyway?"

"To see if Miss Aubry said if Jess and Dani could come to dinner." Tony interjects,

"She did, we just need Colby and we can go." Ziva puts her daughter down and Colette hugs Tony then runs back to here room, stopping at the beginning of the hall to say,

"Thanks mom and dad, love you." Then she enters her room and shuts the door leaving Tony and Ziva smiling at the door.

Jenny:

Jenny walks out into the bullpen to find that Gibbs is the only person.

"Jethro, go home it's late. Plus I need you here early tomorrow for our briefing with Agents DiNozo and David."

"Nothing for me at my house."

"Just said go home, didn't say who's."

"What are you thinking Jen?"

"Come on, I'm leaving now, get out while you can leave on you own." She smiles and walks to the elevator. Gibbs stands and follows her.

Ziva:

After they had eaten dinner they were about to drop off Aubry's girls when Ziva's phone rings. She answers it in her normal way,

"David,"

"Hey Ziva, it's Aubry, I had to run out. I don't know how long I'll be but I know it'll be more than a few days. I hate to do this and I'm so sorry but can you watch the girls 'til I get back?"

"Yeah, do they have a key to get in for some clothes?"

"Yes and if they don't you know where the spare is. Thank you so much for doing this. I hate to spring things on you last minute."

"It is fine, I know you would do the same for me. I will see you when you get back." She hangs up and faces Tony then the girls in the back seat.

"Well looks like we are going to have some overnight guests for a few days. Jess, Dani, do you guys have your house key of no?"

"Yes ma'am I do." Jordan answers.

"Okay well I want you two to go inside and get some clothes for about…five days then come back and we will go back to my apartment."

"Did Aubry say what happened?" Tony asked.

"No and I did not push her to tell. She will tell me when she is ready just like when I told you about them." Tony parks the car outside of the girl's apartment. Ziva gets out with the girls and Tony watches as they walk to the door and go in. Colette taps Tony on the shoulder and he turns,

"Yeah, what's wrong Colette?"

"Daddy do you love mommy?"

"Of course I do, why wouldn't I?"

"Because you didn't know about us until a few days ago."

"That's because your mom wasn't ready to tell me about you guys but that doesn't mean I don't love her or you two any less."

"Thank you."

"For what kiddo?"

"For saying that."

**_Okay kinda a weird way to end this chapter. My beta and I aren't exactly on speaking terms right now so I can't really ask for her help and she's my only friend that watches NCIS. I'm gonna have more help for next weeks chapter because I started being friends with my oldest brothers friend who watches NCIS. Anyway, thanks for reading and staying in there with me. Review if you liked it don't if you didn't._**


	6. Learning A New Mission

Ziva comes back to the car with Jordan and Jessika holding small suitcases. She helps the girls in the car then gets in herself. They drive the two minutes back to Ziva's apartment in silence, listening to the kids in the back seat. Once they park the car the kids run out and upstairs. Before Tony and Ziva get out of the car he takes her hand and looks up at the door to make sure no one is coming back down.

"You know, I got asked a vy interesting question by a certain little girl while you were helping Aubry's girls."

"Really, what did she ask you?"

"If I loved you. She sounded really concerned when she asked, like, it wasn't even a little obvious to her." Ziva is silent. "And the look Colby had on his facr made it seem like he didn't know either."

"I know you do. They will learn that not everyone shows it easily."

"God knows we don't."

"Yeah, we should probably get inside before they get into a fight about something and destroy the family room." They get out of the car and walk upstairs. When they open the door the television is on and Colby is on the couch watching something. "Where is your sister and her friends?"

"In her room watching something on Hulu. I had no interest in it from what Jordan told me about it." Ziva faces Tony,

"Why don't you stay out here and get to know Colby more. I will go check on the girls." Tony nods before sitting on the couch next to his son.

"So, what are you watching?"

"I Am Legend, mom won't let me watch it on the big tv cause that's in Colette's and she says it's too scary for a girl her age so I usually come out here cause she's always in her room or mom's."

"What do you think about about this movie?"

"I like it, there's better out there."

"So what has your mom told you about me?"

"That I'm like you in more ways than one. She never really talked about you. She said it hurt too much and I never pushed her to tell anything. I just figured if you two loved eachother then she'd tell you and you'd ."

"At least she told you about me a little. I love movies, have shelves at my apartment."

"If you and mom love eachother then why don't you have a house together?"

"You know what, I don't know."

In Colette's room:

Ziva walks in and smiles when she sees the three girls lying on the floor watching a movie. She sits next to Colette and asks,

"What movie are you watching?"

"The Decoy Bride, it's one of my favourites." Jordan replies.

"Mind if I watch with you?"

"No," Jessika and Jordan lie their heads on Ziva's legs while Colette lies on her bed. A few hours later Digs carefully stands, placing the little girls' heads on a folded up blanket, and walking out, shutting off the lights before closing the door. She walks into the room where she left Tony and smiles. He had fallen asleep on the couch with Colby's head in his lap. Rather than waking him up she writes a note saying that she stepped out before grabbing her key and coat and leaving, locking the door behind her. She pulls out her mobile and calls Jenny. On the third ring she answers with,

"Shepard,"

"Hello Jenny."

"Ziva, hey, is something wrong?"

"No, I was just going to warn you, I am looking after a friends kids for a few days and I have to bring them in tomorrow with mine."

"Okay, just leave them with Abby and Ducky for a while. I'm sure they won't mind. And when yoiu and Tony get in tomorrow I need to see both of you in my office."

"What for?"

"You two need a briefing on a new mission from SecNav."

"Okay, I will see you tomorrow."

"Bye Zi." They hand up and Ziva gets in her car and drives away.

The next morning Ziva wakes up with her alarm at five and does her usual morning routeen. She walks into the family room to wake up Tony and Colby before the girls. She lies a gentle hand on Tony's shoulder and says,

"Tony, it is time to wake up, we have to get everyone ready." Tony doesn't move so she tries Colby, "Hey hun, can you wake up for mom please?"

"But I don't wanna."

"You have to, we are going to NCIS again." He moans before rolling off of the couch and standing on his feet.

"Can I sleep in autopsy?"

"As long as Ducky does not have a problem with it. Your sister and Aubry's girls will be with Abby."

"Okay," he hits Tony's knee, "hey dad wake up." Tony sits forward quickly saying,

"I'm up boss," he sits back once he sees Ziva and Colby and says, "what time's it?"

"About five thirty. Come on I got some of your clothes, they are on my bed. Get dressed, we have to talk to Jenny about a new mission. I will wake up the girls. You two meet me at the carwhenyou are done." She walks back to Collette's room, aware that Tony is watching her she smiles as she walks into h daughter's room. She turns on the light and says "Time to get up girls, we are going to NCIS."

"What's NCIS?" Jordan asks.

"It is where I work and where I met Colette's father."

"Oh, mom met dad when he was on leave from the Army. Mom was in the Navy at the time, at least, that's what she told us. Now she's Air Force. Did she go out with her squadrant again? She hasn't gone away since dad died last year."

"I am sorry but I do not know. She just asked me to watch you two for awhile. Now hurry, we stillhave to vet breakfast and I have to leave you three with Abby and Colby with Ducky."

"Yes ma'am." They all answer in unison. After about twenty minutes of getting ready, Tony and Ziva grabbed their guns, badges, and the kids and got in the car.

"Tony, once we are done with Jenny I am going to see if Aubry was deployed with her squad or not, can you get the kids from Abby and Ducky?"

"Sure, did Jenny say what the mission was about."

"No she just said that her and Gibbs would brief us when we get in. So, Jess and Dani, you two will be in Abby's lab with Colette, do as Abby says and behave. Colby you know Ducky's rules for autopsy." They stopped at a Dunkin' Doughnuts before heading to NCIS. Once they get visitors passes for the kids Tony takes Colby to Ducky while Ziva takes the girls to Abby. Outside of Jenny's office the two waited until Jenny let them in. They sit at the conference table and Ziva asks, "What is the objective of the mission?"

"There has been a mix of murders of civilians and American Military officers in Vienna. We think it's the same killer." She places a folder of pictures of people with a black line across their neck in front of them, "his mark is the black line of sharpie on the neck and they were all killed with the same knife. One stab wound in the lower back and one inthe upper."

"What are our covers?" Tony asks picking up the folder.

"You are Christopher and Caroline Tyler and SecNav said that you can take your children with us. And if you're still watching your friends girls I will just have McGee buy two more plane tickets and change our reservastions to a bigger room."

"Is that all Director?" Tony asks.

"We are leaving Sunday so pack some bags when you get home. Now you two can go. See if Agent Gibbs needs help."

Hey, so hoped you all liked this chapter. Review please they mean a lot.

Lots Of Love to all.

May


	7. New Plans For New Living Spaces

Hey. Got chapter seven up a few days early. Hopefully next chapter will be longer with more time to write. This one might be sad but that's only because I was in a bad mood for the majority of the weekend. Anyway read and review iif you like.

The day went by slowly without a new case they had time to make changes to their hotel room and get more plane tickets for Sunday. Ziva still hadn't heard from Aubry and if she went out with her squadrant they hadn't put out the records of it yet so she was left high and dry. She went down to the lad for a few hours until Abby got a case from another team, then she took the girls out for lunch. As predicted when she got back Abby was still working on the case so the girls couldn't stay with her so Ziva brought them up to the bullpen with her. Tony had gone down to get Colby after their meeting with Jenny and he was playing a game on his gameboy behind Tony's desk. Ziva stands and walks to the breakroom to get something to drink when she sits on the couch in thebreak roon her phone rings.

"David," she answers.

"Special Agent David of NCIS am I correct?"

"Yes, who is asking?"

"Senior Master Sergeant Dennis of the U. S. Air Force. Senior Airman Piper had told us when she came out with us that you were looking after her girls while she was gone. I am very sorry to say this Miss David but Piper was K.I.A. this morning at 0400 hours. She got called out on a detail with my squadrant at 1600 hours yesterday and was suppose to be returning to her children in ten days." Dennis waits for a reply but when Ziva is silent he continues, "Does Piper have any family that can take in her girls?"

"No, she was an only child and her parents died before the girls were born."

"What about Mr. Piper, did he?"

"No, his brother died in a car accident when five and their parents died a few months before he was killed."

"Then we could put the girls in the foster system for you if you'd like."

"I cannot let you do that. I made a promise to aubry that if anything were to happen to her then I would look after the girls." She looks down the hallway towards the bullpen, "I will take care of them, they are already good friends with my daughter. It will just be like an extended sleepover."

"Okay, I am sorry for your loss ma'am. Piper always talked about you. We will keep you posted on funeral arrangements for her. We will be in touch." Dennis hangs up and Ziva leans up against the vending machine, unshed tears brimming her eyes. She slides down and sits on the ground just as Jenny walks by. She sees Ziva and walks over to her.

"What's wrong Zi?" She asks sitting next to her friend.

"I just got a call from the Air Force, one of their Senior Master Segreants."

"What'd they say?"

"Aubry died this morning. He did not say how, just that at four o'clock this morning she was killed in action."

"When was she suppose to come home?"

"Ten days, I am going to take care of her girls before you ask. I have managed with Colette and Colby and now Tony knows about them and he is more thanhappy that he can take care of them."

"What about your apartment. It barely fits you and the twins, how are you going to fit two other kids?"

"Find a house big eniugh I guess but that is not what I am worried about right now. It is telling Jessika and Jordan that their mother is dead. How am I suppose to do that? It is easier when you do not know the person but when they are like real family to you, that is harder."

"I could help, or you could just wait until they are older and understand."

"But they do understand, the same thing happened to their two years ago."

"Then we will tell them together later. Just not here, either wait 'til you get home or wait until after the op, but not before." She stands and holds out a hand to Ziva, "come on," she pulls Ziva to her feet, "they're probably looking for you back at the bullpen. If you want I can come over later and help you tell them, like you said 'it's easier when you don't really know the person'." Ziva whipes away the stray tear in her eye and walks with Jenny back towards the bullpen.

"Mommy where did you go?" Colette asks when she sees her mother walk up with Jenny. Ziva bends down and picks up her daughter.

"I needed a drink." The little girl looks at her mother and notices her eyes are slightly red.

"What's wrong mommy?" She asks in a quiet voice.

"Nothing, I will tell you later." She sits in her chair and looks at Jenny, mouthing 'thank you' to her before turning to McGee. "Did you get everything set for Sunday McGee?"

"Yeah, also tried to teach Colette how to work the plasma. She was like you when you tried to use it for the first time." Ziva smiles at the little girl in her arms then looked at the clock on her desk.

"It is already three, have you kids eaten lunch yet?" They all shake their heads no except Colby who is too distracted by his video game. She looks at Tony who says,

"I brought him a sandwhich when I got him from Duck like an hour ago."

"Okay, Gibbs, Jenny is it alright if I take the girls out for lunch?"

"Go ahead," they both say before Jenny turns towards the stairs and starts walking up them. She smiles a weak smile down at Ziva and continues to her office.

Ziva stands and puts Colette down, "come on girls, let's go get food. Tony can you watch Colby?"

"Yeah, if I leave before you get back I'll bring him home." She smiles a little before walking to the elevator. Once they get in the car Colette pulls out a note pad and pen from the glove box in the front seat and scribbles something down on it before handing it her Ziva.

"Hey sweetheart, I told you that I would tell you what was wrong later and have I ever bailed on a promise to you?"

"No but when you say later you didn't say a specific time and once later comes then technically it'll be now so really later never comes."

"Fine I will tell you once we get home tonight, okay, I will tell all three of you." They all nod and Ziva starts to drive. "So where do we want to go for lunch?" The three girls turn to each other before saying, in unison,

"Friendly's," they smile and drive to the restaurant. After they eat the go back to the car and before they get in Ziva says,

"Hey girls get in the car, I have to make a call then I will be right there." They nod and get in the back seat. Ziva pulls out her phone and dials Tony's number. He answers with,

"Hey, what do you need?"

"I have a proposal for you."

"And what would that be?"

"I need to find a house with at least four rooms, are you intersted in helping me?"

"Yeah, are you gonna tell me why you need a house though?"

"Aubry's girls are going to be mine, ours, if you would like."

"What happened to Aubry?"

"I will tell you later, see you at home?"

"Yeah, are you coming back to NCIS or are you just gonna go home?"

"Home,"

"Okay, I'll wrap up here and meet you there, bye Zi." He hangs up and Ziva gets in the car.

"Okay girls, are you ready to go home?"

"Yeah," Jessika speaks up with,

"Miss Ziva can we go to the cinema later?"

"That actually sounds relaxing, I will tell you what, when we get home use Colette's computer to look at the show times."

"Thank you ma'am." The rest of the drive was quiet, Ziva preoccupied with thoughts and the girls whispering to eachother in the back. Once they pull into a parking spot at Ziva's apartment Tony's car was already there. "Colette bring Jess and Dani inside, I will be there in a minute."

"Okay mommy," the little girl jumps out of the car followed by here friends and walks up the stairs. Ziva pulls out her phone and sends a text to Jenny saying that she wasn't going to be home and would tell the girls tomorrow. She puts her phone in her pocket and looks up to her apartment and sees Tony looking down at her smiling. She smiles back to him before walking up the stairs. Once she is in front of him he greets her with a quick kiss and says,

"Are we doing anything else tonight besides looking for a house for you?"

"The girls are looking to see if they want to watch a movie at the theater, and, I was hoping the house could be for us."

"Well then let's go inside and wait until the girls pick a movie." He takes her hand and they walk in. "And if you're ready you can tell me about Aubry." They sit down on the couch and she lies her head on his shoulder.

"I got a call from West Over, I recognized the number, they have called before. The man on the phone was different than last time, it seemed like itwas his first time giving someone bad news." Ziva looks down the hall towards Colette's room before whispering, "she was killed this morning. He did not say how just that she was suppose to be coming home in ten days, but she is not."

"And that's why you, we, need a house."

"Yes," Colette runs out of her room,

"Mommy we found a movie."

Sorry if this was sad for you. Usually my mood has a strong effect on how I write. Next chapter should be happier. Hopefully you liked this one. Please review if you like and have suggestions.

May


	8. A Random Chapter

Sorry about last chapter guys. I was upset all weekend but I'm happier now and my cousin is getting married Friday so I'm happy again. Anyway onward with a hopefully happier chapter than the last.

"Mommy we found a movie."

"And what movie did you find?"

"It's called The Guardian. It looks really cool from the trailer."

"Alright when is the next showtime?"

"The next showtime is at seven. So we have three hours."

"Okay, why don't you take Jessika and Jordan to their apartment to get them some more clothes." She nods before turning on her heels and going back to her room and returning with the blonde twins.

"Can we bring their bags here then go to the park?"

"Yes just be sure to watch for other kids. And don't talk to the adults unless they are your friends parents."

"Yes mom." She skips out the front door with Jessika and Jordan on her heels. She smiles as they close the door.

"Colby is probably taking a nap or trying to. Maybe we should start looking for a house."

"Yeah, you bring your laptop home?"

"Yes, I did not bring it to work today." She stands and walks to her room before returning with her pc. "One of the mothers at the kids school said that Kellar Williams is a really good realestate agency. Recommended me to Leslie Maddie." She types something in on her computer amd adds, "I will schedule an appointment with her once we get back from Austria. She can show us the houses she has listed."

"Okay, when are we gonna tell Jessika and Jordan?"

"I do not know. Probably after we get back. It is just that they are still so innocent."

"That's cause they're only eight. At least Aubry had a friend like you who could take care of the girls just incase." She leans her head on his shoulder.

"She was only five years older than me. She was only thirty three. She wanted to retire from the military. She trained to become a Navy officer but she liked Air Force better." She smiles, "I see so much of her in Jess and Dani but more in Jess. They were practically raised by me and their father. He had seven years in the military. Got his discharge papers signed when he found out Aubry was pregnant. After she had the girls she finished her leave and went back to Air Force. Dani said she was more like a distant relative than her mother amd that I was more of her mother, that I was always there for her. It will be easier for Jordan to except that she is gone but I do not know for Jessika, she does not like to talk about what she is feeling."

"Then she's like you Zi." She smiles and faces him,

"Everyone says she looks more like my child then Aubry's."

"Why don't we," he shuts her computer and puts it on the table next to the couch, "talk about happier things."

"Like what?"

"Like what we're gonna do 'til the movie."

"Oh yeah, and what do you have in mind?" He kisses her lips gently, pulling her closer to him on the small couch. "Well it is a start."

"Have you ever had Yogurt Story?"

"What is that?"

"Taking that as a no, I'll take you and the kids there before the movie." She smiles and he kisses her again.

A few hours later they had goe to dinner, Yogurt Story, and watched the movie and they were now on their way home. Ziva looks to the back seat to tell the kids something when she realizes that they are all asleep. "Long day for them I guess Zi."

"Yes, tomorrow is Saturday right?"

"Yeah, going to Gibbs' for the cookout."

"And preparing to fly out to Austria with four kids, I am glad McGee got us all seats in the same row, and that we are not right in front of or behind Gibbs and Jenny."

"Yeah and McSnazy got us all in first class seats so there's more room."

Okay I didn't know how to end this chapter and its a little shorter than normal sorry but hey you got two chapters in one week and for those of you reading my other story two updates in the same day, how do you like that. Anyway tell me if you liked it as always, love all of you.

May


End file.
